elementshiftersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chemical faction
The shifter society 's millitary force led by Chemical . Responsibilities Chemical's main responsibility is keeping law and order in the society. There is always something for them to do as shifters are prone to fighting due to their nature. They are not the one to enforce the secrecy laws (that is electrical’s job) but rather the ones concerning shifter/shifter interactions. Murder another shifter and the hammer of justice that is chemical will get you. Chemical is responsible of guarding criminals taken in by both their own faction and electrical. There is always someone at duty in the holding cell area. The faction also takes care of and guard the big library containing shifters collected knowledge. The library includes an archive of all registered shifters, their powers, faction and whereabouts. Not all information in the archive is available for anyone, but a person from the electrical faction have an easier time to get hold on restricted things. Organization The organization in chemical is reminiscent of military organization. There are clear hierarchies and all members must train physically and their powers if they want to have a real job in the faction. To be able to have a higher rank you need a university education. This does not only prove that you are somewhat intelligent but also that you can interact with humans without trouble. You also need an even temper and good shifting control. Work in the archive have a flatter structure and less demanding, but is not seen as a high status position. Divisions First division This is chemicals first military division. The division is mainly focused on warfare. Second division This is chemicals second military division. It's lead by the general Reed Johnson and his colonel Brannon. The division is mainly focused on warfare but in peace time they also do police work. Third division This it's chemicals third military division. The division is mainly focused on police work. Fourth division This is chemicals academic division. It's lead by the general Shrapnel. The division takes care of the chemical archives and library. Fifth division This is chemicals botanical division. It's the smallest division and the mainly take care of the parks and gardens inside of the shifter district. Dress code High collar A high collar is very fashionable in the chemical faction. The only exceptions are the soldiers uniforms where it can be impractical. Some high ranked chemical shifters with personal outfits prefer to skip the high collar as well for practical reasons. Shoulder cloth This is the most iconic part of the chemical outfit. It's a cloth covering the shifters shoulder. This is I often where trinkets, ribbons and cloaks are attached. All chemical outfits has this detail. Cloaks and ribbons the chemical outfit has a very characteristic type of cloak made out of broad ribbons. The cloak can be made it of several ribbons of different length and size. In addition to the ribbons some outfits also has a short cloak attached to one shoulder. Trinkets and medallions To a chemical shifter is very important to brag about your status, your rank and your elemental strength. To do this they often cover their uniforms with medallions and trinkets. All chemical shifters also got a trinket representing their element. It's often a golden trinket with a size of 5 diameter. Trivia *People in chemical look out for each other, they are one big pack. *Chemical is often seen as bullies towards weaker shifters as their organization heavily relies on shifters strength. *Chemical have dress codes. They proudly wear similar garments to show that they belong to the faction. *Rumor has it that deep in chemicals dungeons there are forgotten shifters that have been locked up for centuries. Category:Factions Category:Society